Bloody Tears
by ProserpinaPrince
Summary: What if hermione went with Ginny & Harry to hide Snape's book! And what if she touched something she shouldn't have and it drops her in the middle of nowhere! CURRENT TIME IS 2010! GRACE&CONNOR DO NOT EXIST!
1. Chapter 1

I Don not own harry potter or vampirates that would be the amazing Justin Somper & J..

Chapter 1

Harry we need to get rid of that book!

I know.

Hermione where should we put it!

…...

They stood in the room of requirement Harry,Ginny & Hermione.

Harry!Ginny said.

Maybe you could hide me up here to.

Uggh, why are they doing this NOW! While I'm in here!

I touched an odd looking obejct and felt like I was going to get sick!

I was spinning fast the same type of spinning you deal with when you touch a Portkey or apparate.

Then, I was no long spinning,but falling...everything went black...

…...

The first thing I saw was two eyes.

So pale they looked almost _dead._

They stared at her for what seemed like a while.

As this person pulled back I realized they belonged to a boy about my age. He had long,hair and thick brows. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he looked at me for a second. Then he grabbed an old flask and held it to my lips.

Drink!

It felt cold,like everything else,but it felt good.

"Where am I?"

Why,miss you're at sea!

…...


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Harry Potter or VAMPIRATES! That would be justin somper or J.

I Do not own Harry Potter or VAMPIRATES! That would be justin somper or J.

I Do not own Harry Potter or VAMPIRATES! That would be justin somper or J.

Chapter 2

Dear,Merlin and everything above,why is that bell tolling?

Opening my eyes I discovered that I was in a four-poster bed.

The blankets and pillows felt so soft, they were almost like clouds.

Lifting the sheets I noticed, my arms were bare & my old clothing was gone.

They were replaced though, with a beautiful nightgown that looked a good nine decades old,but well kept. I wondered,with much embarrassment if that boy had been the one to change her outfit.

It seemed then that the bell stopped,and a faint tribal drumming started.

It seemed to grow louder and louder within the minute .

The room appeared to be lit by many candles on shelves, the floor and a night stand. The posts on the bed and the legs on the bed-side table had intricate carvings.

I stumbled getting out of bed, but eventually fell.

My legs felt stiff &sore more than any time I can remember in my life.

Using the bedside table for support I was finally able to steady my self.

I noticed the porthole, covered by a curtain and pinned to that curtain was a note.

_Dear Miss,_

_keep this curtain closed at all times,please for your safety._

_Sincerely,_

_Lorcan Furey_

Interesting his hand writing looked rather fashioned in almost, a Dumbledore like way. Curios though,what does he mean by "your safety."

I tried to see if I could here any thing else outside. But I had no luck, there was no music,no talking no noise what so ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I don NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or VAMPIRATES !

I'm simply a crazy fan!

**Chapter 3 **

I have to get out of here!

Harry, he needs me!

Ron,well never mind him!

…**...**

_Keep this curtain drawn...at all times..._

What did he mean by that.

And WHO is he?

Where am I?

Taking a deep breath, I cautiously moved the curtain,

ever so slightly. I then pressed mt face to the wood of the door and a tad

on the glass trying to see out.

Nothing,again!

A completely deserted deck ,which I had not realized was painted

red! Almost like a maroon.

As I turned away from the window, I discovered

a warm Shepard's pie.

How long had that been there!

It was still warm,was it possible this boy was a wizard?

Did he put heating charms on it?

_Whoa that is absolutely delicious!_

…_..._

I woke to the sound of foot steps and nearly jumped high

enough to takedown the canopy. "_Sorry _,"he said.

" I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine."

"Did you like the Shepard's Pie?"

"May I ask,how did you get it in here?""I never even

saw you"?

"I have my ways."

I figured you needed something to warm you up.

You gave me quite a fright there missy!

It was now I noticed,he seemed much more relaxed than

before. He seemed less pale, or maybe, it was just me.

"What time is it?"

"It's about eleven at night."

"One of the very darkest of hours."

Sometimes I _really _wondered when he spoke,if he and

Dumbledore could be acquainted. They talk almost as if from similar time periods.

Even when I would see the old man about her Prefect

duties he seemed to sometimes talk _very _old fashioned,it

made me wonder how old he was. She knew the wizard and

witch's life span was longer than the average muggle.

"You must be exhausted?" "It must have been a long day?"

I could picture him working on the ship from dawn until dusk.

"Not one bit,miss!" "My shift's over night."

"Dearie me!" "I almost forgot!" "I believe this belongs to

you!"he said. "My bag!" "How did you get that!"I asked.

"It seemed as if attached to your clothes,almost like it had

been rolled in tree sap." "Thank you!" "Your welcome,dear."

As I took the bag from him our fingers brushed. His fingers

were soft but felt like pieces of ice.

I don't believe I properly introdused myself!

The name's Lorcan, Lorcan Furey

…...

Looking through her bag she was glad she had spelld it water

and potion proof.

...

**If your reading this and your a Potter fan**

**Please check out my other Potter fic.**

**GoodNight Moony**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione drew the sheets over herself and propped herself on her pillows as she heard the lock to her door turning.

"umm..,Mr...Lorcan?"

"Yes" he replied. Hermione took a deep breath and finally asked "If I were to be in any kind of danger on this ship you would tell me right?" "I mean I really need to know...I need to leave as soon as possible and I was hoping you would take me to see the captain..."

There was a pregnant pause. He then finally answered.

" This is certainly no ordinary ship in any shape or form."

He sat next to her as she simply asked _Why_ ?

Lorcan closed his eyes,long eye lashes casting slight shadows on his cheek bones. "I wish to tell you so much more but I cannot, the captain has forbiden me to do so Miss Granger." But..._Wait_ she looked at him suddenly sitting up straighter than before.

Finally, she asked _"How do you know my name?"_

I ca... suddenly the captains voice cut through the air like a knife almost in a snapeish way. 

_Mr. Furey come to my outside your assistance is required immediately. _

He got up to leave. As his hand turned the door nob Hermione spoke.

Please ask him how I can leave you don't understand how much I need to leave.


End file.
